The Island Getaway
by the BLONDE 14
Summary: The guys are going away to an uncharted island, to get away from all the LA drama. who will come along? What will happen when the get there? read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This is my start of a new story. This is the first BTR story so I hope it's good.**

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my obsession with paranormal romance books.

**A/N This story is going to take place when BTR and their friends go on a secret vacation that the press and fans are completely unaware off. **

**Kendall's POV**

Wow, finally, we can get away from LA and go to an uncharted island in our private yacht. Maybe ill be able to get some alone time with Jo. Carlos is going to bring a 100 pack of corndogs because they don't have them on the island but I personally think that he could go a week with out corndogs. Logan just can't not leave his computer so he is bringing it. Maybe if I can get Camille to come he might actually rethink bringing his computer. Well, I think I should go talk to Jo. I'll call her.

**A/N this convo is in bold.**

**Kendall: Hey Jo, can I talk to you?**

**Jo: Ya, sure. What is it?**

**Kendall: Meet me in the lobby and ill tell you.**

**Jo: Okay….?See you in a few. Bye**

**Kendall: Later**

**Jo's POV**

Kendall was acting so weird. Never has he asked to talk to me in the lobby. Wait, ya actually when he asked me out he did. Omg I hope he isn't going to break up with me. I should just go back to my room and try to look sexy so he'll think about his decision.

**Kendall's POV**

I waited down at the lobby for about fifteen minutes, then I saw Jo. She came towards me sashaying. She looks soooo hot. When she came closer I ran over and swept her into my arms and then I kissed her. She gave me that look that I love and she fluttered her eyelashes and asked me what was going on.

**Jo's POV**

Wow, I must really look hot. Kendall looks completely amazed. I made sure I put on extra mascara to make sure I would get the right affect with fluttering my eyelashes. I want to know so badly what he wants to say.

**A/N this conversation will be in bold.**

**Jo: So babe, what's going on?**

**Kendall: Well, ill just say it. Do you want to come with me and the guys to an island for a week? We want to get away from all the LA drama do you want to come?**

**Jo: When are you guys leaving?**

**Kendall: tomorrow night**

**Jo: okay, well let me think about it and ill tell you tomorrow afternoon. **

**Jo's POV**

Omg I have to tell Camille what just happened. I don't get why Kendall would want me to come maybe things will heat up and ill get to do something that I have wanted to do for months. Well, I should log on to Facebook and see if Camille is on maybe I can have a private chat session with her… YES! She is on.

**Camille: Hey there, Jo :D**

**Jo; Omg you will not just believe what Kendall just asked me!**

**Camille: Did he ask you to marry him?**

**Jo; noo! He asked me to go to a island with him and the guys but I'm not sure if I should go.**

**Camille: DEFINETLLY! If Logie asked me I wouldn't hesitate. Can you ask Kendall if I can come too?**

**Jo: Woah, Camille, Im not even sure if I should go yet.**

**Camille: I told you, just gooo!**

**Jo: Fine, do you think I should see id Stephanie can come too?**

**Camille: Ya sure, well I have to go. TTYL Bye**

**Camille has signed off.**

Next Day…..afternoon some time.

**Jo's POV**

Okay so I'm all packed now all I have to do is tell Kendall. I hope Camille and Stephanie have started packing since Logan and Carlos asked them to go. Wow this elevator takes forever to go down to the lobby.

**Kendall's POV**

Jo is hopefully on her way down with her stuff because if she is going my car is leaving in ten minutes and it's going to take awhile to get all the bags into the trunk. Wait, I think I see her now.

**A/N this convo is on bold.**

**Kendall: Soooo…..? **

**Jo: if I wasn't going why would I have all these bags.**

**Kendall: Yess*I leaned in for the kiss and it was a long and wet, tonguey one***

Kendall and Jo left the Palm Woods as was off for the port. Finally they would be alone.

**A/N Sorry this is leaving you hanging but I'm tired and don't feel like finishing the story so I will just add a new chapter soon. So please review and hopefully you will read more of what I wrote. I also have another chapter coming for my other story "Peeta or Gale?". So please review and thanks for reading.**


	2. The Beginning of the Trip

**A/N Well, when I wrote the first chapter I was really obsessed with BTR and I knew so much about them because of my friends but now I'm completely clueless so if some things don't make sense about relationships that aren't really coherent with the show so yeah. Hopefully this is good. I haven't got as much feedback or views on this story that I got on "Gale or Peeta?" Maybe this will get better.**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but my vast collection of music and my obsession with books (that I haven't been reading)

**Jo's POV**

Well the ride up to the port was awesome except for the fact I was sitting in between James and Carlos and they wouldn't stop moving and leaning over me to hit the other. Logan was on his computer the whole time and Camille was complaining that he should've left it at the Palm Woods. Kendall was so quiet though; he was sitting in the front seat with the driver and her only turned around once to see if I was okay but other than that he has been completely isolated and won't talk. I wonder why. After we got out of the car I confronted him but he didn't seem comfortable being at the port and he just gave me a weird look but I doubt it was anything just stress….

**Kendall's POV**

Well, Jo seems a bit worried about me but I am stressed because well I was planning on you know popping the question on this trip but I don't know anymore. I am so stressed out because of it. I have the whole thing planned out except for the answer and that is what is killing me. We have been dating for so long now and I really want to make this permanent and Camille said it was a good idea when I asked her. I didn't tell the guys because I knew that they wouldn't be able to keep their mouths shut so I trusted Camille, my mom, and Jo's dad…. I thought at first it was a bad idea to ask Jo's dad about the whole thing but it was a good idea because he told me if I didn't ask he would've made sure the wedding would never happen.

**Camille's POV**

While I was complaining on the car ride I noticed that Kendall seemed stress and I know why. It is killing me that I can't tell Jo but it is better she doesn't know until he asks. Apparently Kendall is going to wait until the third day to ask but I think he should wait until the night before we leave so that if she says no it won't make the rest of the vacation awkward.

**Carlos's POV**

I love corndogs! Does Kendall have any? I think I will ask later. Wait where did James go? Ahhhhhh I hate it when he scares me like that. I almost lost my helmet. Now I just have to wait for my ladddyyy. Well, hopefully she will be coming….

**A/N well I just wanted to update so that all my readers know that I will be trying to finish this story and start a new one. If anyone has any ideas for a new story tell me. Has anyone read any good books lately? In the Paranormal Romance area?**


End file.
